


You Won't Feel A Thing

by bibliolatry



Series: Let's Write Sherlock Challenges [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actually Most Likely OOC Sherlock, Amnesty Challenge, Challenge 7, Gen, Just Before Sherlock Jumps, Kind of cheesy (IMO), Nice Thoughts, Possibly OOC Sherlock, Pre-Reichenbach, St. Bart's, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, You Won't Feel A Thing - The Script, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's Write Sherlock Challenge # 7 ~ Amnesty</p>
<p>You Won't Feel A Thing ~ The Script</p>
<p>Sherlock considers the few people in his life that he needs to be able to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Feel A Thing

There aren’t many people Sherlock Holmes would say he cares about. In fact, he can list them all on one hand. The ones that really matter, the ones that he couldn’t fathom his life without.

Number one on that list is John Watson. When Dr. John Watson entered his life, he figured the man would be like every other person that entered and left just as quickly. Then he killed a man for Sherlock within the first forty-eight hours of knowing each other. Not a day goes by where John doesn’t surprise him in some way. A cup of tea (though he should be tired of doing this by now), making sure he eats and sleeps, keeping up with him even with his lower intellect (lower than Sherlock but higher than the general populace). John is an amazing man and Sherlock has realized that he couldn’t possibly function without his doctor, blogger, flat mate, best friend; no Sherlock wouldn’t be able to function at all.

Number two on his list of people he would do anything to protect is Mrs. Hudson. For an elderly woman, she is quite remarkable. She was the first to crack Sherlock’s shell, wedge herself to far into his life that he knew he wouldn’t be able to continue without her. She provides the food John insists he eat (at least when they aren’t on a case or out celebrating a completed case). She fills the house with her presence, makes it a true home. Yes, Sherlock would do anything for Mrs. Hudson, would give his own life to protect her.

Number three on his list is Greg Lestrade. He’s not entirely sure how the DI managed to climb under his skin; aside from saving Sherlock from himself (which he’ll admit to himself but never aloud) and providing cases to distract his ever active mind, Sherlock can’t think of anything specific that would have allowed DI Lestrade to break through his carefully constructed walls. The man is a mystery, in that sense at least. There are times Sherlock wants to punch him, just let loose all his frustrations; because the man is smart enough to call on Sherlock, but he can be a right idiot at the best of times and to have to explain in thorough detail how he arrived at a conclusion (aside from when he does so just to get John’s ‘amazing’ and ‘brilliant’ in breathy wonder as a response) can be quite aggravating at the best of times. It’s better to just go with what he’s gathered. But he’d still do anything for the DI, lay his life on the line to ensure Lestrades survival. Greg Lestrade has made his list, and he will not be removed.

Number four on his list is Molly Hooper. It may not seem like it, but Molly plays a vital role in Sherlock’s life. He plays off how important she is to him, but she matters just as much as the other three people that made his list of ‘die/kill to protect’. She provides subjects for his experiments, provides shelter when he just needs to be away (the morgue is a remarkable place and Molly has convinced the hospital to allow him access), and is always there to listen to his rambling (though she isn’t as expressive as John is when he blathers on about how he’s come to his conclusions). Yes, Molly Hooper is a vital part of Sherlock’s world, a staple that cannot be removed; should never be removed. Without Molly Hooper, Sherlock would be lost (not as lost as he would be without John or Mrs. Hudson, mind you, but lost all the same).

So as he stands atop St. Bart’s, phone pressed to his ear and tears streaming down his face (it takes a bit for his mind to wrap around the fact that he’s actually crying and John’s voice over the phone sounds like he’s near his breaking point as well), he’s ever so thankful for the remarkably strong Molly Hooper that has helped him with this current endeavor. He’s grateful that Mrs. Hudson and Greg Lestrade will be there, be alive (after all, he’s doing this to save them) to help John through what will surely be hard times. He ever so thankful John entered his life, gave him something more to live for (for who else could show Sherlock where he’d gone wrong, how he could act more human than machine, what he could do to fix his mistakes (though he usually doesn’t see when he’s made a mistake, but John’s good for pointing those out as well)). 

Sherlock will jump. He will jump, he will not die, and he will fix everything; track down every last corner of Moriarty’s web and destroy the whole. He will protect what’s his. He will ‘die’ and they will live. This is how it must be.

And if I fall here  
At least you know my dear that I would die for you  
Promise you won't ever feel a thing


End file.
